Recently, with broad distribution of digital cameras that can photograph an object and record photographed data on a recording medium such as a memory, mobile terminals, such as a mobile phone, which includes a camera module as a medium for transmission of video information, have been developed and distributed in the art.
The camera module of the mobile phone includes an image sensor configured to receive external light and recognize the received light as an image, and a light emitting module which, for example, manually supplies light to an object in order to satisfy various consumer demands.
The light emitting module used in the camera module selectively supplies light depending upon photographing environments. Thus, the light emitting module resides around the camera module and is exposed to the outside.
Since a typical light emitting module used in the camera module includes yellow phosphors placed on a blue light emitting diode, the yellow phosphors can be observed by the naked eye when the light emitting module is not operated, thereby causing a problem of deterioration in appearance quality.
In order to satisfy requirement for enhanced appearance quality and high brightness of the light emitting module, various studies have been actively carried out on enhancement of luminous efficacy through reduction in light loss.